


离家出走

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	离家出走

王九龙没打招呼的出走张九龄是在一觉睡醒之后喊王九龙的名字没人回答之后，才反应过来的。他把每间屋子都找了个遍，卫生间、书房、客房，甚至是储物间张九龄都看过了一遍。

确定了王九龙不是在和他玩捉迷藏，张九龄整个人都跌坐在沙发上，拿出手机试着拨通王九龙的电话想要问个究竟。

意料之中，电话没有接。

要说到这些天的不对劲，那就要算到前些日子的争吵和冷战。张九龄现在已经忘了是谁先提起来的，说起两个人未来的事情，家人是否会同意会刁难，后来他把话说得有些重了，他说不知道自己还能不能坚持下去。

后来两人睡觉，王九龙只留给了张九龄一个后背。任凭张九龄怎么伸手过来搂着腰或者拍拍屁股，王九龙都不搭理他。

以前吵架，都是王九龙说着重话，说完又觉得不好低着头向张九龄道歉的。这一次换过来，换张九龄给王九龙低头，张九龄的低头，就是想要抓住王九龙的手。

没想到过了几天相安无事的日子，在张九龄以为这件事情已经过去，想要和王九龙一起出去吃顿饭逛逛街享受二人世界的念头蹦出来的这天，王九龙一声不响地离开了家。

冰箱里还有昨晚买来冰着的西瓜，只吃了一半，剩下的半个是今晚的消遣。但是张九龄一个人吃不完。

夏天就是要吃冰过后的西瓜，一切两半放冰箱里冻上小半天，晚上再拿出来用勺子挖着吃。中间红瓤的部分最甜了，刚从冰箱里拿出来就要最先吃中间的这部分，又脆又甜。

张九龄每一次想要吃，就被王九龙捷足先登。也是张九龄故意让着他，拿着勺子的手松了松，让王九龙轻轻松松地抢过了勺子挖走了最甜的部分。

就不让我吃几口吗？张九龄假装抱怨，也乐得看王九龙得瑟。吃了甜头的王九龙这时候就会把勺子放下来，勾着张九龄的脖子去亲张九龄的嘴巴。

然后张九龄就尝到了甜甜的西瓜，冰凉的汁液顺着嘴角流了出来。

嘭的一声张九龄毫不留情地把冰箱门关上，看见这半边西瓜就烦。

和王九龙认识也有好几年了，年少气盛的两个人明明好好地蹦着迪，不知道什么就蹦到床上去了。第二天起来王九龙咬着唇不敢看张九龄，拿着衣服紧紧地护着自己的胸口。还是张九龄，一把扯下来把人又压在身下亲了亲嘴表的白。

在一起吧，反正你挺好看的，睡也睡过了。

不知道过了多久，时针都绕了一圈了，王九龙还是没回来。浑浑噩噩过完一天的张九龄这才有些慌，给王九龙的朋友打了几个电话，都没得到消息。王九龙这次是铁了心要玩大的。

张九龄犹豫了两秒，重新打了一次王九龙的电话。这一次竟然接通了，电话那头的吵闹和杀破喉咙的歌声差点让张九龄摔了手机。

他冷着脸问了一句：“王九龙，你他妈现在在哪里？”

“张九龄，你心里到底有没有我。”

.........

手机给了别人，张九龄才知道王九龙在哪里。臭小子，竟然背着他和不太熟悉的朋友去喝酒唱k，还喝醉了酒耍酒疯。

离家出走还是因为张九龄那句话。不知道能不能坚持下来这句话就是个气话，再坚持不下来，这么些年不还是坚持下了吗。

车从车库里被开了出来，一路上连红灯都没看清有几个。张九龄到了地点下了车，低着头才看到自己穿错了的鞋子，没来得及换。等抓到王九龙让他醒酒了，他一定要让王九龙赔他一双新鞋子。

还得是限量版的，他看上好久了。

喝醉了酒的王九龙安安静静地抱着酒瓶，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说什么，身边的人拍着他的后背，皱着眉头不知道该怎么办才好。张九龄刚一推开门，他们就像看到了救星一样，指了指王九龙。

“你怎么才来啊，他喝醉了酒，正闹呢。”

张九龄走上前，和几个人简单地打了招呼就把王九龙怀里的酒瓶子抽了出来。被拿走酒瓶的王九龙眉头紧紧皱着，张开嘴就要咬人。

“妈的王九龙你属狗的吗？”张九龄没躲，王九龙也是真的咬，一点没客气。张九龄咬着牙，等王九龙松嘴的时候他的手臂上一圈牙印带着点血。

“你才属狗。”醉酒的王九龙闭着眼睛也不去抱酒瓶了，反而去抱着张九龄的腰，眼睛都红了一圈，“张九龄，你才属狗。”

“这你就说对了，我还真的属狗。”张九龄捏了捏王九龙的脸，看着他慢慢消下去的气焰，心里一阵柔软。王九龙很少这样醉酒，要么就是心情不好。

这一次是因为张九龄。

张九龄凑过去亲了亲王九龙的唇，蹭着他的脸：“九龙，对不起，我不应该和你说那种话。”

小孩心思很敏感，说什么他都会信，有时候他又很聪明，什么都不说。王九龙吸着鼻子抬起眼看着张九龄，还抽嗒了两下。

哎，张九龄认命地去抽了一张纸给王九龙。

“我跟你说啊，九龙，以后出去要和我打招呼，不然我都不知道你去哪里了，我会担心的。”

“鼻子，堵住了。”王九龙的嘴巴也红红的，脸都被酒精烧得通红，“纸，我要纸......”

现在讲道理是不可能了。张九龄看着把抽纸都要用完的王九龙，把人从沙发上搞到车里坐着。王九龙坐进了车里就不闹了，安安静静地坐着，等到张九龄把车停好，叫他出来的时候，他才坐在座位上噘着嘴看着张九龄。

“路都不会走了？”张九龄靠在车门上。

“你拉我一下。”

张九龄握住王九龙的手，没怎么用力就把王九龙拉了出来。王九龙双手勾住张九龄的脖子，转了个圈把张九龄推在车上头抵着头看着他。

“九龄，你穿错鞋了。”

.........

还是家里的床舒服，王九龙抱着抱枕把被子夹在腿里闭上眼睛。张九龄不在屋子里，他刚刚已经偷偷跑去看过了，张九龄在厨房给他弄醒酒汤。张九龄哪里是进厨房的人，现在为了他能进厨房乱七八糟地鼓捣着。

偶尔一次的离家出走好像也不错嘛。

张九龄进屋来王九龙立刻闭上了眼睛，他还和张九龄生着气呢。就算张九龄弄醒酒汤将功折罪，那也不行。那些话怎么能乱说呢。

床陷了下去，张九龄的气息都扑在王九龙周围。王九龙假装睡觉，就感觉张九龄掐了一把他的屁股。

“九龙，我知道你没睡着。”张九龄看着那个蜷成一团的背影，继续道，“下次再离家出走记得跟我讲，我好去接你。”

别让自己再着急穿错鞋子就跑下去开车了。

更别提赔什么限量版的球鞋了。

再这样下去，小男友就真没了。

Fin


End file.
